Beyond the Storm
Beyond the Storm (嵐を超えて, A''rashi wo Koete'') was Akatsuka's debut in the world of published manga and shoujo works. It was released June 7, 1956, as a full length tankobon by Akebono Publishing. Overview The story is about a teenage girl named Midori and her little sister Sumire, and the hardships they face over a period of time, as if encountering a large storm. Midori must deal with the death of a young woman that she and Sumire had befriended, her own depression, transfer to a Hokkaido boarding school, as well as the death of her mother during her schooling. Nevertheless, Midori must hold out hope for something positive to come. After this tankobon's release, the Midori character would be recycled by Akatsuka in some further shoujo works for Akebono (A Flash of Light on the Lake, Storm Wharf), though playing different roles. This marked an early usage of his Star System, though Midori and associated characters would not carry forth further in his career. Akatsuka himself is name-dropped in a cameo as one of Midori's classmates at the Hokkaido school, along with a "Yokoyama" (Takao Yokoyama) referenced by her teacher. Characters Midori Hanamura (花村ミドリ) The protagonist of this story. She is a tomboyish young woman who has high spirits, and is somewhat foolish and mischievous, being scolded by her parents for her lax attitude as well as being caught drawing crude doodles of troublesome teachers. One day after school, she and Sumire witness Yukiko in the window of a red mansion and are told more about her by Kunio. They continue to visit Yukiko up until her death, upon which Midori starts becoming deeply depressed as well as bored with all that's going on in her life. After a fight with Sumire which results in Midori smacking her down the stairs, she becomes even more distraught and faints. Her depression leads to her being ordered to be on a months-long bedrest, though Kunio and Sumire attempt to raise her spirits back up. On the 25th of September, she departs for Hokkaido, where her new school life and more hardships start. As the fall season approaches, Midori learns in a letter that her mother is sick, but she is not allowed to take time off to see her. Her mother passes away shortly after, to her despair. However, after she helps Yokota-sensei regain her own health, things start working out in Midori's favor, and she is eventually able to return home in happiness when spring rolls around. Her surname is "Hanamura", as seen on the family's home signboard and later as stated by Yokota-sensei, though a teacher at her school in Tokyo refers to her as "Kitamura" (北村) in a chapter (perhaps in error or intentional mistake). Sumire Hanamura (花村スミレ) Midori's younger sister, the more feminine of the two. After Yukiko's death, Sumire remains slightly active in the story up until Midori is sent off to boarding school in Hokkaido. She and the parents are seen reading the first letter from there, and she proceeds to write back to her sister to inform her of more news. Sumire is last seen welcoming Midori back to Tokyo, along with their father, Kunio, and Sato-kun. Midori's Mother (ミドリの母) The mother of the two girls in the story, who helps keep them in line. After Midori goes off to Hokkaido, it is stated that this woman has fallen ill at the start of autumn. She dies off-screen, to further tragedy. Midori's Father (ミドリの父) A middle-aged man briefly seen with the family at the start of the story, reading the newspaper and smoking. His profession is that of a doctor. He later notably reappears when the parents have a meeting with Midori's aunt, discussing the idea of sending her off to a Hokkaido boarding school to give her a better experience. He last appears to greet and hug his daughter upon her return home. Yukiko (ユキ子) A gentle, sickly young woman confined to her bedroom due to her illness. Midori and Sumire become good friends with her and visit her up until her mourning relatives reveal that she is on the verge of death. The two girls manage to spend one last time with her, up until she takes her last breath. Her death marks the first major turning point in the story and further ramifications for Midori's life. Kunio (クニオ) A nerdy young friend of Midori, who introduces her and her sister to Yukiko. After Yukiko's death, Kunio attempts to visit Midori and cheer her up. He is last seen standing alongside Sato in welcoming Midori back home. Sato-kun (佐藤くん) Another young man in the company of Midori, who comes to visit her and helps her regain some confidence by having a talk with her. He and Sumire see her off at the train station, and he gifts her a flower pin along with a letter. Sato is among the group seen reuniting with Midori, appearing pleased to see her once more. Midori's Aunt ("The Hokkaido Aunt") (海道のおばさま) A middle-aged woman who offers for Midori to get a change of pace by going up to Hokkaido for a stay at boarding school. Akiko Ishimori (石森アキ子) A cousin and friend of Midori, identifiable by the glasses and curly hair that she shares with her mother. She becomes close to Midori in Sumire's place, during her stay in Hokkaido. Yokota-sensei (横田先生) Midori's strict, cold teacher at the Hokkaido boarding school, who harshly scolds the young woman. However, she notices how the news of her mother's illness and death has not only impacted her, but the rest of the class, and quietly shows some concern. During the winter, Yokota-sensei falls ill, to the relief of her students. However, Midori notices how sick and unfortunate her teacher is, and opts to help her out, making sure that she recovers. As a result, Yokota begins to lighten up on her students and bond with them more. She is last shown seeing Midori and other departing students off at the train station. Chapters # "A Tomboyish Young Woman" (おてんばおじょうさん) # "The Miserable Girl" (不幸な少女) # "Sorrow" (かなしみ) # "An Unhappy Summer Vacation" (楽しくない夏休み) # "Life from the Sickbed" (病床生活) # "An Aunt in Hokkaido" (海道のおばさま) # "News from Lake Akan" (阿寒湖だより) # "Mother's Illness" (母の病気) # "The Snowy Night" (雪の夜に) # "Back to My Good Old Home" (なつかしのわが家へ) Category:Shōjo works Category:1950s works Category:Manga